Suggestions
Hey /m/oron! Have any good or interestng ideas not covered in the other Project ENIS categories? Post them here for the review of your peers! 1. Click "edit" up at the top there. 2. Scroll to the bottom of the window, and type four dashes (-) to create a new line. 3. Begin typing. 4. ???? 5. PROFIT! And please don't delete these instructions or anyone elses suggestions! You may add comments under everybody's suggestions, but don't out right edit! Have fun! ---- Image & Design Dump -- Suggestion for a section where said /m/oron can contribute design specifications, drawings, etc. of his mech for inclusion, review, further development or refinement by others. It can also serve as a place where artists can put their work up for 'adoption' by someone who wants to do the stats or for refinement by other artists. ---- Refined "MG-C4RB04RD, AKA, Phil" -- A mech made out of cardboard, thus has high mobility. Has six arms, and uses a wide assortment of items for weapons. Mainly a joke mech, but can be straighened out into a real/super-type, possibly even a hybrid. I'll upload some of the rougher sketches later if this idea maintains floating. ---- Have the game start in "BelAir Colony" and could you guys throw in some kind of mobile armor. ---- Carrier ship should be reminiscent of the 4chan Party Van. Not enough to be blatantly a space-faring van, but something that looks like one if stared at long enough. ---- Game mechanics (for if/when a game is made from these concepts) I'm just spewing out concepts as I think of them. Feel free to add comments in the margins, BUT PLEASE PRESERVE THE SPACING. DO NOT EDIT THE ACTUAL ENTRIES, I WILL DO THAT MYSELF. Stats/Core Mechanics - Should be similar to SRW/P&P rpg mechanics, but with enough additions/changes amd improvements that it's not a direct rip-off. WARNING:ENEMY APPROACHING CODENAME:GWOT-101 (GIANT WALL OF TEXT) YOU'RE FUCKED, DUDE -Core Mechanics- Resists/Saves/all outcomes of all actions/calculations: Handled by random dice throw, but numbers available affected by unit's capabilities/stats. Typical D&D d20 system like all JRPGs. Squads:Similar to Front Mission 4's Link system. Any unit specified in the unit's 'squad' has random chance (affected by linked units' (LU) speed and grid distance from unit being attacked/attacking (AU)) of assisting AU in combat. Works both ways as enemies can also form squads. Max squad size limited to 3 units, certain units count as more than one unit to avoid being overpowered with certain unit setups. (Like 3 Enis units. GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER) Commander Units:You or your enemy may have a 'command' unit in its ranks, guiding the nameless grunts to victory (or a quick death). In addition to having a unique appearance (command horns, an aura, and a rank insignia on it's battle map icon), they get a bonus to all stats, depending on the unit's level. They also raise the Morale (MRL) rating of all troops in a certain radius (dependent on command unit level and unit model), and likewise, the troops' morale will lower drastically when the commander is defeated, causing them to either flee fights or have their fighting ability reduced. Ace Units:A step up from Command Units, Ace Units are war heroes who have proven themselves through combat and are given somewhat free reign over what they do and how they accomplish their given objectives. Like Command units, they can command other units, they bestow an even larger amount of Morale (MRL) to nearby friendly troops due to their near-mythical status, and have a special appearance, although Ace auras are red and have an animated element to them, and are also marked with an A over their map icon. They gain huge bonuses to their stats, and can easily hold their own against multiple targets. They should not be taken lightly. Your units can attain Ace and Commander status when they reach a certain amount of kills. Kill Counts: Kill counts count how many enemy units the unit has slain in battle (duh). Getting enough kills bestows bonuses and rewards to that unit. Progression: -10 kills: +1 to all stats (this is gained every ten kills) -20 kills: 1 extra Skill Point (for upgrades), 2000 money -30 kills: (to be decided) -40 kills: tbd -50 kills: Rank promotion to Commander, commander perks (see Commander Units), and 5000 money Other KC rewards to be decided Destructable terrain: Certain terrain elements can be destroyed, such as buildings, radio towers, certain walls, etc. This adds a strategic element (ie, groups of enemies in a well defended fortress, there's a sewage ditch, you can blast the walls around it down and use it as a sneaky way behind their defenses), a degree of realism, and also is just damn cool. Environmental effects: Weather and stuff like that. For example, desert environments may clog up joints, causing small speed and movement penalties, snow may make some components too cold to fucntion, dropping a nuke/FIRIN YOUR LAZER/AoE attacks will cause huge amounts of radiation at the impact site, snowstorms/rain/sandstorms will affect visibility and thus accuracy, etc.). Terrain: Typical SRW terrain types are present, but with some added realism and common sense thrown in. >Terrain Types: -Land: Standard land. Grasslands, fields, concrete, and plains are all lumped together under this type. Carries no positive or negative effects. Accuracy is highest on flat land, with no obstructions. Buildings and other obstructions can affect LoS (line of sight, which affects accuracy. Basically, if a building is between you and an enemy, you ain't hitting anything except the building.) -Water: Water. Only amphibious/flying units, and naval warships (please oh please have warships) can move across deep water. Aircraft also. Water also adds a 2.5x bonus to electric-type attacks due to water's conductive properties. -Sand/Snow:Sand and/or snow terrain. Bipedal units get a movement/speed penalty on this type of terrain since their weight causes them to sink into the sand. However, if your unit was either made for desert/arctic combat (like Dom Tropen with its improved hover equipment) or has special equipment equipped (like Strike Gundam and Kira shifting its balance so it could fight in the desert without sinking), it can reduce or negate this penalty. Aircraft are not subject to this penalty for obvious reasons. -Metal: Ship hulls/interiors, base interiors, etc. Also gains a 1.5x bonus to electrical attacks, because metal conducts electricity to some degree. -STATS- -Bonuses to stats (from buffs/debuffs, passive bonuses, and equipment) are displayed with a green +# next to the stat. (ie, buff gives you five point bonus to speed, it would be displayed as SPD 40 +5 in the stats screen). PWR(power):Affects numerous things, like Attack power, speed, energy ratings, etc. Can be brought down with debuffs from enemies or other sources, and likewise increased by buffs from friendlies. Supers would start out with higher values, grunts and mass produced types would start with low or average levels unless it's a command unit, which gains bonuses to all of its stats. -Affects: ATK, SPD, EN/SP -Resists: Immobilizing attacks/effects (energy cages, dimensional vortexes, system malfunctions, etc., reduces cooldown for large attacks SPD(Speed): A basic measure of the unit's agility. Affected by PWR and propulsion method. Affected by many things, like terrain type, unit weight, status effects etc. ATK(Attack power): Determines how hard the unit hits. This is only a base number used for calculations; skills, debuffs/buffs, and stat bonuses/effects can all affect this number. More will be added later. ---- **( If made into a game )** Classes- Sniper, Gunner, etc.: gives bonuses to certain types of attacks and stuff, diff for real types or super types Equipment- Would be cool like in OG and OG2 where you can switch weapons for real-types, but even better if you could do it for super's also p.s. the wall up there is awesome p.p.s. more of my own suggestions later You should rename the MB-02 to MF-01 instead.